The Time Traveling Goat
by Deadaliveheavenhell
Summary: Johnny eats goat and gets powers of time travel he trys to fix what he did to devi
1. The Time Traveling Goat

Disclaimer:*Ring* Hello you again?! why do you keep reading my storys get away! and I don't own nothing the dancing goat does and don't read may get a little to romantic or a little to funny (Heh yeah right *BAM) this story is a time traveling one *Makes x-files song come on* and its also based on dashboard confessional's song hands down.ENJOY!.oh and the song does'nt start 'till later.  
  
The Magical Time Goat:Johnny.....Todd.....Devi.....Tenna.....THE GOAT! and some others(A/N:I have no idea why I did that : )) Johnny and some guy are having a walk (A GOAT! walk!) "Hmm uh-huh so thats all I need i'll call you or send a letter telling you if you were approved."Said the buisness man (THE GOAT!) he walks away Johnny stares at the sky and smiles (Its THE GOAT! is'nt it?) "Well Happy noodle boy we are going to the big time thingys!"Said Johnny in excitement (A/N:pretty soon Johnny's gonna talk like ZIM!) just as Johnny was going to cross the street he see's somebody familiar...Devi!  
  
(One road cross later)Johnny goes after Devi (Not in "That" way but trying to "Run" into her) "Hey Devi is that you?''yelled Johnny from like 20 yards away but hey still yelling Devi looks around slowly hoping it was figment of her imagination but nope HE was walking toward her 'God no not now! he's like...like nemesis from RE3!'Thought Devi she starts running but by the time she thinks of doing it he has her by the shoulders "Okay devi I am sorry for what I did that night like when I called you but I swore never to kill again."Said Johnny awfully fast but before she could reply her steel toe boots happen to run into Johnny's Private O's she runs not thinking about what he said and he lays sprwled out in the parking lot grasping his oreos.  
  
(A pack of Ice later)Johnny sits on his couch still feeling the steel kick of a person who was as powerful as him *BAAAHHH*Todd flashed into Johnnys mind when he remembered what happened an hour ago *Does scooby doo thing Doodleydoodleydoo* Todd walks home from the "Fun" house which is a long ways away he walks and walks and walks some more then upon arriving Johnny is found limping his way home "Uh Mr.Nny are you okay?"Asked young little Todd Johnny peers up and see's him and stands up straight like a flash of lightning "Squee how nice to see yo.....Ughhh"Johnny bends back down still in pain Todd looks at him then looks at his house "Um Mr.Nny Sir I gotta get home sorry for not being of more help."Said Todd before returning home then *BAAGGHH* A goat appears in a flash of light (Oh No its....THE GOAT!) Johnny looks at it "Hello!"Johnny the smiles *Returning to present memories* Johnny's eating some like meat wait OH YOUR GOD ITS THE GOAT! he's eating it that means he has the time traveling affect.  
  
(SNAP CRACKLE AND BOOM!)Johnny looks around his house evrything seems like waves I thin he's stoned no wait its just a time warp point then Johnny just out of no where thinks of devi and his first date and then ZOOM he appears right behind himeself when he was getting ready for his date 'Wait a second if I am here then who's that? wait thats me nevermind'Thought Johnny Johnny2 swirls around then Johnny1 looks at him "Why are you getting dressed up?"Asked Johnny1 Johnny2 just looks at him normally "Because I have a date with Devi!"Said Johnny2 excitedly 'Wait that means I got sent back! hey how come no Johnny appeared behind me that day?'Thought Johnny1 then without much thought Johnny1 knocks out Johnny2 "Sorry I'll take it from here!"Said Johnny1 grinning then gets an idea "How about a trip to egypt?"Asked Johnny1 to the unconshious Johnny2.  
  
(Here we go!) Johnny looks at the flight woman "Hello one ticket to egypt."Said Johnny the flight woman looks at him "I'm sorry but security wants me to check ID's now."Said the flight woman Johnny was already at the entrance to the plane "What sorry I did'nt hear you."Said Johnny the woman looks at papers "ID."Thats all she says Johnny looks at her "Nice to meet you I C."Said Johnny then he throws a bag to a guy entering the plane "Bye Bye Johnny!"Johnny whispered to himself.  
  
(The end of Chapter 1)That was fun was'nt it What is Johnny going to do? will this change how he dies?Will Devi like him?Lets see i'll write more soon review or face THE GOAT! 


	2. This cleeshee night

Disclaimer:This is the song part of the story every few chapters I will have them oh and this is only running for 7 chapters and as I said before I will probably make a sequel first let me tell you about a fic I am planning its about Tenna and SPOOKY she also gets the sickness and has to deal with it! Enjoy!P.S.most of it is going to be from the comic with some edits.  
  
The Time Traveling Goat!:Johnny smells the air when he steps outside "A beautiful night once again."Said Johnny walking to his car he stared down the street for a moment as something looked like it moved 'I don't remember that.'Thought Johnny he hops in his car and drives off to pick Devi up from the bookstore when he finally gets there she is on the sidewalk pointing her thumb with her jacket in hand she walks up to the car and opens the door "Hi Nny!"She says just before slamming the door "Hello."said Johnny flatly.  
  
(The veiw point) Johnny opens his door and walks to the other side and opens Devi's "Thanks."said Devi to Johnny Johnny looks at her with an expressionless face ''Your welcome."He says trying hard to stay within what he did that night she steps out puts on her jacket the hops on the car Johnny inhales deeply(Breathe in for luck,  
  
breathe in so deep,  
  
this air is blessed,  
  
you share with me) and jumps also onto his car 'Wow I never noticed this night was so nice.'Thought Johnny Dev looks at him and smiles then he lays on his back.  
  
(A little conversation later)Devi looks at the town "Wow...I'm sorry to hear that but I'm glad I can't relate. Heh."Said Devi still looking at the town that was so fucked up to her "It IS kinda of funny in a fucked up kind of way."Said Johnny dully looking at the stars(This night is wild,  
  
so calm and dull,  
  
these hearts they race,  
  
from self control.  
  
Your legs are smooth,  
  
as they graze mine,  
  
we're doing fine,  
  
we're doing nothing at all.) Devi just kinda wanders her gaze off of the town and onto the stars "How long HAS it been since you drew?"Asked Devi still looking around Johnny tries to remember what face he made for this moment "Aside from uh...Stick figures...I can't remember and what I do remember I can't even relate to."Johnny relized that he kinda lost it there then he sits up "You think that if you stopped doing something that you uh cease to be that person?"Johnny asked starting to forget what happened "I dunno thats a lot of "Thats""Said Devi just gazing at the stars still Johnny tries to remember what was next "No come on I'm being serious."Said Johnny planning what came next then Devi gave a fake gasp and put a silly expressoin on "Okay...Sorry.Serious time begins...NOW!Okay,if I have this right what you're describing is'nt so much of a creative block, as it is a creative re- routing."She says in a fast tone (I'm just guessing!) Johnny puts on a pleased face "Oooh...I like that."Johnny says without much awe Devi looks at him "So...Where is it being re-routed to?"Asked Devi Johnny thinks hard as to what he said "What uh do you uh think you would do if you could'nt paint anymore?"asked Johnny knowing more he messed up a little.(This is where it ends and goes further ahead later on I'll write more to what he did)  
  
(Devi here now what?)Devi sits on the couch abot to answer Johnnys question as to why she asked him out "Its simple;I like you. I enjoy our talks, when you come visit me at the bookstore.I like you for all those reasons people ask a person out for.There, I've said my thing,now I hope your thoughts run along the same lines. If not then I'll just get awkward and leave quietly after killing you."Said Devi in that very very long sentence they look at each other dully and start laughing "AAhhhh.Yeah this is strange.What do I say?You are beautiful.I mean... God I'm so completely happy right now. You've made happy."Said Johnny struck with a strange feeling in his stomach (No people don't worry it ai'nt the diarhea thing again) Devi looks at him and smiles (My hopes are so high,  
  
that your kiss might kill me.  
  
So won't you kill me,  
  
so I die happy.  
  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
  
to break or bury,  
  
or wear as jewelery,  
  
which ever you prefer.) Devi stares at him some more "Good,then lets both be happy."She leans closer and he does to the there lips meet to Johnny it lasted a lifetime.  
  
(The End Of Chapter 2)That was the same but diffrent at the same time I will continue with the song and romance later on and for those who are confused...SHUT UP AND DON'T REVEIW! Just kidding just tell me what was confusing and I will clear it up okay so hope you reveiw more soon!(Not) 


	3. The Broken Vow

Disclaimer:I am BACK! I had many many many many many many things to do and I got done so I don't have to rush anymore that means more details and stuff oh an the dashboard conffesional thing has been postponed until uhhhhh Johnny and Devi's next meeting which can be any chapter but not this one!.  
  
(One Hour Later *No head trauma*) Johnny smiles and its like frozen there its creepy somebody might have to slap him! still smiling looking at the room with its filth scattered around 'Wait if I am in the past then!.....'Johnny thought in panic the smile fading (THANK YOUR GOD!) then Mr.Eff walks in "Crap! you are not getting me! not again!!!!"Yelled Johnny (A/N:Apparently Mr.Eff and the other doughboy can't walk until later on but just go with it!) "Whats wrong Nny?"Asked Mr.Eff frowning just as that sentence past Johnny picked up a switch blade and ehhh uhh switched it "WAIT NO NNY!!!!NOOOOOOOOO!!!!AAAAAAIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"Yelled Mr.Eff as his last blood curdling scream all that was left was his stuffing 'Ha seems you accomplished the task time to go back to your time!'Said a deep menacing voice in Johnny's head (Not Again!NO MORE VOICES!) Johnny whirls around to find nobody then a beam of light shines o him and he trips over a fizz wizz bottle and he keeps falling and falling until he hits the ground the disappeared "What happened?"Asked Johnny aloud fading in and out rubbing his head then he passes out.  
  
("Where Am I?") Johnny wakes up still lying on the ground his vision blurry he struggles to focus then to find out he is in a room that looks like his except clean? "What the Hell happened?"Johnny repeated sorta then the menacing voice returns 'Finally awake I see good!'' The voice talks in a diffrent language but Johnny understands it then another flash of light appears and a big book appears beside Johnny's head the front reads:Thy Book Of Power.Johnny can now read a language as clear as english "Where Am I?"Johnny asks still a little rattled he sits up still rubbing his head 'I will talk normal it will take time for your mind to adjust to the power symbols'Said that creepy voice Johnny just sits there with his eyes shut "Tell me what is your name and where the FUCK AM I?!"Johnny said coolly before yelling The voice speaks in a low strange voice 'My name?we have no time to label ourselves with such useless knowledge but if must you can call me Psi and the answer to the other question is you are at home well your new home since that kiss and killing the so called "Doughboys" you led a life that was normal and you are what is that primative word dating?thats right dating Devi."Psi said calmly after the first half (Oh god I thought he would never shut up!) Johnny soaked up every word of that and knew what he wanted to do "I am going out I think i'll take a walk."said Johnny still touching his head he relizes it is a mere bruise 'Yes okay I will watch a little bit but I will leave you alone I drove the last guy crazy always staying with but nope no more.'Said Psi quickly Johnny takes a quick glance around "Thats Nice."Johnny says flatly getting up and walking out the door.  
  
("My Vow is broken!!!") Johnny walks up and down the streets glancing around its getting late almost night "*Sigh* I want to see Devi I will take a walk there just for fun."said Johnny to himself as a car wooshed by fast Johnny walks a long time before entering the apartment building he walks over to the elavator and presses a button 'My God can't they make these things faster?'Thought Johnny impatiently then the door swung open and Devi was already standing there "Wow that was quick!"Said Devi in a surprised tone "I tried to call but you wouldn't answer where have you been?" Johnny takes a step outta the elavator and flashes a quick smile to her "I was walking over here to see what you were doing."Johnny said calmly Devi looks at him "Well thanks."Said Devi "Anyways I was going to get more paint wanna come?" Johnny glances at her and replies "Yeah sure."*Later on on there way back* "Thanks for coming with me."Said Devi smiling holding paint stuff and Johnny helping "No problem."He says looking up at the stars "AAAAAAGGHHHHH STOP SSOMEEBODY HHHHEEELLLPPP!!!!!"Screamed a voice shattering the calm and silent night Johnny and Devi drop the paint in a alley way and run towards the park there some big guy was holding a woman down her pants down little ways and her shirt ripped "Hey you brats beat it just forget what you saw!"Yelled the guy still holding down the woman Johnny takes out the switchblade he had in his pocket since he killed Eff he switched the blade out "Get away from her!"Yelled Johnny waving the Knive menacingly "FUCK OFF!"Yelled the guy he lets her go and she runs off Devi stands there struck by terror the big guy charges Johnny holds up the knive and before he relizes it the knive was in the guys chest "NO! no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, My VOW IS BROKEN over some idiotic rapist!!??"Yelled Johnny dropping to his knees crying Devi stands there still awe struck.  
  
(The end of this pitiful chapter)Okay I didn't live up to what I said but hey I will try things can only go uphill now! reveiw comedy later drama stuff now : oh and this chapter was kinda written by *Ouch* okay halfly written by Jen my friend *Ouch* okay okay enough!see'ya later! 


	4. The update for now!

Disclaimer:Why the fuck is there a disclaimer in everyone of these storys?!?! sorry I got a new partner in crime named ben (He doesn't like his name BENNIE!) and Jen is right here we have a story team Ben will be the new drama Jen is the lovey-dovey one and me I am THE FUNNY! so pretty much I ain't gonna be writing that much on here!just kidding it wull be funny well more funny.ENJOY!.  
  
(Two weeks later!)Johnny sits on his couch drinking Fizz Wizz watching Oprah wait his house its still clean! "Well this is interesting only phsychotic fat blobs watch this!"Said Johnny somiling at his own joke (Don't take that personally!)*KNOCK* *POUND* *KKKZZIIITTT* "What the fuck?!"choked Johnny he drinks to fast! *POUND* Johnny stands up and walks to the door then he opens it (Bet you didn't see that one coming!) there stands some little gothic kid (PAPITO! I forgot how to spell his name and so did everyone else!) "Hey you what the hell took you so long?"asked little Pepito (Second choice *OUCH*)Heh hell! Johnny stares at him confused "Do I know you?"Asked Johnny staring at the piggy faced midget Pepito looks at him "Yeah remember Todd brought me over and we played video games."Said the midget known as Pepito "Wait I have game?Sweet where?Damnit gimme my games!!!"Yelled Johnny Pepito walks in and throws a sheet off of a little corner there sits a playstation2 "OH MY GAWD!!!WHEN DID I GET THAT?!?!?!"Yelled Johnny jumping in front of the screen and keeping his eyes on it (Literally) Pepito walks in front of him "I came over to ask if you were going to see eh whats her name debbie?Betty?No wait it was Devi she came to me and asked if I could ask you."Said Pepito keeping from laughing (Johnny died!) "Wait back up who the fuck are you?"asked Johnny (Fade to black OH MY GOD WERE DYING!!!! wait thats just a movie effect)  
  
(Johnny the not so maniac) Johnny walks on a street infested with people a weird day first sun then rain and unexpected snow (Devi's side.) "Damnit stop that!"Yelled Devi who is yelling at wait thats SICKNESS! (How the fu- Jen:Watch the language! Me:Cra-I mean dern we got a censor $%&^%@ ^&!@ ^*& $%#$!@.Things don't make sense in this story) Sickness who looks diffrent (Put your messed up image here)"But Devi he just can't see what you have made it would break his heart!"Said Sickness with a sick grin alls you see is a painting with a shadow crying with a switchblade in the moonlight the knive is bloody black (Gee I wonder what that means!)  
  
(A word from Jen the phsycopath that inspired this screwed up story) "First of all I would like to say FUCK OFF! YOU TALK TO MUCH!" wait she's talking to me!!!!!"Fuck you you can't talk to me like that!" "Yes I can nanny nanny na na!!!" "jeese just shut the fuck up the both of you!" Me:"FUCK OFF ME AND JEN ARE FIGHTING!" hey where did that wrestling ring come from and why are we in it? *KICK IN PRIVATE SPOT FROM JEN* "Jen wins who knew that her ballet lessons would work!" me:"Fuck you...ZzZzZz"  
  
(Back to some weird scene about 1day after the fight)Johnny still walks with his hand in his pocket ''What kind of evil fucking force can try and stop me?"Johnny asks himself as a women covers her babys ears from Johnny's cussing then Johnny walks into a building called so we meet again Mr.? Johnny was curious as to what the Fuck its for then he see's somebody in a black chair "So we meet again Mr.C."Said some guy from James bond turning when he says it "C. Johnny C. whats with the building its Fucking creepy."Said Johnny looking at the guy sitting in the chair "Uh well Bye- Bye!"Said the guy then some dimension opens up and Johnnys back outside "I don't know how that happened!"Said Johnny getting up and starting to walk again.  
  
(The End of chapter something)This was a update so it was short and sucky and I suffer nut damage after that little wrestling thing with Jen and we might get somebody else to help Oh and those of you who have flamed us and are going to FUCK OFF! 


	5. DOODEYDOO

Disclaimer:Say hello Johnny!Hello! wow still here are ya? well might as well introduce you to Johnny the very funny (Less funnier than me of course!)sidekick Jen:We will be as good as we can! Bennie:DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!I agree with Jen. Me thah almighty lord:BOW DOWN!!! Johnny go get me a coke!!! Johnny:FUCK YOU!! uh master and I can't beleive my name was used in a comic (Well yeah I can) have a good time.P.S.:We cannot continue with DC song sry!.  
  
(Finally here)Johnny arrives on the step of the apartment and walks up and goes in he takes the elavator again and arrives on the floor he walks to Devi's apartment and knocks (Just before Johnny arrives)Devi throw a big cloth over the painting and throws it in the closet and hears a knock she goes and opens it there stands Johnny (Back to Goat boy)Johnny hears a door slamming inside he knocks again then the door comes open there stands Devi "Hello you wanted to see me?"Said Johnny (I don't think that was a question) he comes in when Devi motions him to.  
  
(Say Wha?) Johnny sits on the couch staring at Sickness who lay limp (Limp like a dog who got ran over!!!!! Don start that!) "The reason I wanted to see you was that uh you see I don't want to sound crazy but...."Devi trails off Johnny raises an eyebrow (I wish the dog raised!!!) the speaks "Yes what is it?" Devi looks at himand frowns "Well you see that doll?Well its alive...."She trails off again Johnny stands up and moves closer "What was that last part?"He Asked motioning for her to sit down "THE DOLL IS ALIVE!!!!"Devi yells shrilly trying not to trail off Johnny turns without a doubt and pulls out the knive and switches it out then jumps at Sickness she jumps from the couch onto the window sill and out "Damn! she got away!"Yelled Johnny snapping his fingers then he turns back to Devi who stood there motionless "How did you know she was a she?"She asked accusingly she turns to Johnny "How did you know she was a she?"repeated Devi Johnny looks at her the replys "Because one thing about them is they take the gender that you are."Johnny says simply.  
  
(*Johnnys part* Johnny hides one hour later)Johnny sits in his basement looking at a wall "Why the hell did that happen?! Why did she attack me? its got her mind now and I CAN'T STOP IT!!!"Yelles Johnny on the last part (A's/N:Me:Johnny you need to put jokes in! and Ben you dramatic son of a bitch! that part was frightining and Jen the lovey dovey time has ended so work with Bennie hopefully you will read this! Ben:Hey I couldn't think of anything! Jen:Okeydoke! Johnny:*Gir* Yes my master!*For the orders* Yes Sir!)Johnny stands up clenching his teeth that look all sharp he takes his switchblade out and walks upstairs and out the door ignoring Seno'r Meat's question 'I will hunt down that damn mind monkey and kill her MY style!'Thought Johnny power walking into town.  
  
(The end of Chapter DOODEYDOO)Me:THAT SUCKED I TAKE A BREAK AND YOU GUYS WROTE THIS IN THE TIME I WROTE THJAT MESSAGE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Johnny:*GIR*You need a hug! Jen:hey it was still good! and why don't we get breaks?! Ben:........ 


	6. The end

Dizclaimer:Hello theres only a couple of thing I gotta say the others are taking a break so they went home and me the lord of stuff king Ramnazamzamkekedindongdoodoobeedeebeddeebedastayhuing but you can call me Ramna 'tis not my name but it will do I will be writing the last two chapters (This one included) this is the last chapter the next one will be short outtakes of recent chapters funnyier scenes.  
  
(And the hunt begins)Johnny walks down the street frowning passing a few goths who crack joke about him as he walks by (A/N:Keep in mind I have to write this : ( so don't be upset it ain't all that funny) he doesn't mind he walks faster still thinking about Sickness and how that "Thing" drove Devi insane 'I wish I could go back in time to kill that thing sooner!'Thought Johnny menacingly 'Do Ye wish this? You can do it think when Devi opened that door and you walked in you will be transported.'Said Psi inside Johnny's mind 'I thought you were outta my head!'Johnny thought angry then he tried what Psi said then he felt a strange presence then he was walking in a hallway.  
  
(The Power Learned)Johnny immediatly relized where he was Devi's apartment 'Well now that that's outta the way lets get moving.'Thought Johnny walking to the door then knocks switchblade in hand still switched out then Devi opens the door "Hello you wanted to see me?"said Johnny (I still don't think that was a question) stepping in when Devi motions him to again.  
  
(The Doll Down I Repeat The Doll Down)Johnny see's that damn doll laying there 'How could I be so blind? it looks like it will spring to lie and I didn't relize it?' Johnny jumps on the couch then reveals the blade hidden behind his back the stabs the phsyco doll through the stomach pinning it to the couch she yells in pain then Johnny puls out another one and slices her head off then picks her up and throws her in the toilet and flushes it.  
  
(''NNNOOOOO DDDDEEEEVVVIIIIIIII!!!!!")Johnny walks with Devi down the alley way "Johnny I gotta get back I'll call you later on okay?"Said Devi kissisng him on the cheek the walks down the alley way (10 minutes later) Johnny still walks then he hears the most terrified shriek he has ever heard he rushes to the place he heard it come from to see himself standing over a corpse with a bloody knive then he jumps the wall he cornered the person into Johnny walks to the corpse and see's the terrified face frozen in pain...Devi's Johnny falls to his knees ''NNNOOOOO DDDDEEEEVVVIIIIIIII!!!!!"yells Johnny in his own pain.  
  
(Devi's POV.)Devi walks down the alley taking notice of a shadow following her she turns and see's Johnny standing there with a knive "Johnny what are you doing?"asked Devi Johnny looks at her then smiles "Immortilizing the moment!!!"Johnny says jumping on her and then stabs her in the chest he stands up and frowns the he looks around to see himself then he jumps the wall he starts running and hears his own hurt scream from a distance.  
  
(NO MORE!) Johnny walks to Squee's house (I will call him that) then opens the window and climbs in Squee sits there a terrified expression on his face "Are you going to kill me?"Asked Squee with a terrified sound in his voice Johnny sits on his bed "Squee I need to tell you something I will be on vacation again but I do not know if I will be back if I do then I have failed my mission watch my house for me until I return can you promise that?"Asked Johnny talking in a hurt voice "I will do that."Said Squee trying to sound brave.  
  
(GoodBye)Johnny returns to where Devi died the police haven't found her yet Johnny sinks to his knees besides her the takes his favorite knives out "I love you Devi I will see you soon!" then stabs himself 


	7. Ending update from hell

Disclaimer:This is the ending stuff the thing is I was run over again an went to the hospital and then I went mental but I am okay.  
  
Squee when he turned 20 he won the 2 billion dollar lottery and uses Johnny's house as a get away and he also used Johnnys knive collection to kill his parents he lives in New York.  
  
Johnny (Bad) died as soon as the brain monkeys went bye-bye by a police shooting and went to hell Johnny (Good) and Devi made up and spent all of eternity wooping Johnny's ass (Bad).  
  
The Brain monkeys moved on to Tenna but failed since there wasnt any room there just ninja gossip.  
  
(End stuff)Well I am deleting the vampires bet I am goin with the Tenna thing. 6 bottles went down the drain,  
  
one hours waste of time,  
  
I'd ask if you feel the same,  
  
still pushing that chance to try,  
  
your breath in this cool room chill,  
  
long hair that blows side to side,  
  
you speak and make time stand still,  
  
and each time walk right on by.  
  
Like violence you have me, forever, and after  
  
Like violence you kill me, forever and after.  
  
Can't count all the eyes that stare,  
  
can't count all the things they see,  
  
she kills a life to spare,  
  
just victims left to bleed,  
  
one drink and the pain goes down,  
  
soft shadows lay by her feet,  
  
lay soft as you slowly drown,  
  
lay still while you fall asleep. (Fall asleep)  
  
Like violence you have me, forever, and after  
  
Like violence you kill me, forever and after.  
  
(And after.and after.and after)  
  
Like violence you have me, forever, and after  
  
Like violence you kill me.  
  
Like violence you have me, forever, and after  
  
Like violence you kill me.  
  
Like violence you have me, forever, and after  
  
Like violence you kill me, forever and after.  
  
Like violence you have me, forever, and after  
  
Like violence you kill me, forever and after.  
  
See you later space cowboy. 


End file.
